


Breakfast, Chili Dogs and Jason Todd

by badlifechoices



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Food Porn, M/M, Porn, chili dogs involved, mentioned underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot. Just Sex. And Chili Dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast, Chili Dogs and Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> This is old but I realised that I never uploaded it here so have some brujay

Jason Todd was no stranger to loneliness. He had known it as a kid, his mother dead, his father disappeared had left him alone in the narrow streets of Crime Alley.

He had known it after his death, his resurrection wandering around mindlessly without memories but those of his death and the man who had given him shelter.

He had known it as the Red Hood, leading, controlling Gotham’s crime from within, either fighting against Bruce or fleeing from him. Fighting the overwhelming emotions, the desire for what they once had to come back.

But still, every time he woke up in his bed alone, he felt his chest ache as if something in there was being crushed.

It almost felt like one of those days to him, as he opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright light falling through the curtains, only that after a few seconds he noticed it wasn’t his bed at all.

The bed he was laying in was far too big and comfortable, the mattress too soft and the smell wasn’t the one of dried blood, dust and gunpowder but instead of washing powder, sex and the man it belonged to.

The man he had longed to touch, to kiss, to fuck for so long, until he had found his way here. Well he had been obviously drunk since he couldn’t remember anything except for the terrific sex they had and the surprised expression Bruce’s face had shown, finding his ex-sidekick on his doorstep.

A grin spread over his lips as he got up, rubbing the last bits of sleep out of his eyes and looking for his clothes that were scattered all over the room and probably the hallway as well,.

“Bastard. Bet he’s already havin’ breakfast without me!”

Or rather dinner, since the sun outside was telling him he missed the morning by hours.

But well, Bruce would regret leaving him all alone in his ridiculously large bed where he didn’t even leave his one-night stands or however he called his bitches, alone in his room. Okay, that was probably because he didn’t trust them to wander alone for themselves in here but that wasn’t the point at all.

He knew how to get what he wanted, he had known it for years and years over, trying different tactics back then, still being Robin and finding out what strategy worked against the Dark Knight, far too well.

With a yawn he stood up, raising one hand to his head to ruffle through his hair, making it seem just a little more messy whilst he stepped in front of the mirror. His free hand wrapped around his cock, he began to slowly run his fingers up and down, teasing the tip with his thumb and observing his reflection in the mirror. “mmh… asshole…” He smiled as the pleasure created shivers, running over his skin and he had to pull himself together to not just keep going, imagining how his former mentor used his mouth to suck him off instead of giving him moral speeches.

Tearing himself away from the all-so-wonderful pictures in his head he told himself he would have just that with a little more patience and effort and put on the green panties he found beneath the bed before making his way downstairs into the kitchen.

Greeted by the smell of coffee and Alfred’s self made Chili Dogs his mouth watered, but right now he had other matters at hand, another hunger to still. “Mornin’, ‘pops’” he purred as he approached the other man, sitting at the dinner table, a plate with Chili Dogs in front of him, the newspaper resting in his hands and sipping his coffee. Obviously ignoring his Ex-sidekick he seemed to concentrate on the news but Jason could see his eyebrow twitch and the grin on his lips widened further.

“Don’t you dare ignore me, old man.” He stepped towards him, taking the newspaper out of the other’s hand and slipping onto his lap, straddling him his, playfully running his fingertips over Bruce’s chest. “I’m hungry as well, you know. Haven’t eaten in forever ya know.” With that he leant back against the table and was about to grab one of the Chili Dogs as he was stopped by a strong hand taking hold of his wrist. Quirking an eyebrow in surprise he looked up just to see Bruce’s emotionless expression losing ground to a tiny smile forming around the corners of his mouth.

“You really never got the lesson about patience, Jay.” he mumbled, his breath hot on the younger man’s skin as he brought their faces closer together. Jason licked his lips, his gaze fixed on those eyes, noticing the dangerous glint in those deep blue seas and was about to lean into the kiss he expected, his eyes already closed, as something else met his lips. Opening his eyes again he found one of the Chili Dogs right in front of his face, whilst Bruce was leaning back again, observing him as he took a bite of the messy meat-bread mixture.

After the second bite he felt a hand on his ass, slowly stroking over his cheeks but still not touching his naked skin but only the panties’ fabric.

With every second the atmosphere got more heated, Jason began to shift on the others lap, swallowing the last bit of his favourite food, savouring the taste on his tongue, his gaze focused on the sauce, staining the other’s fingers. “My, aren’t we messy today.” The dark, slightly hoarse voice whispered into his ear, making him shiver before he bent over the hand, slowly running his tongue up and down his fingers, sucking and wrapping the wet muscle around them, not only trying to find every single drop of sauce but putting on quite a show for his former Mentor. Looking up, still licking his fingers he smiled as he saw the want in Bruce’s eyes.   
  
“Like what ya see old man?” He grinned, but was interrupted as the fingers were pulled out of his mouth, searching their way down his chest and into the panties, whilst the other hand did the same on his backside. He gasped as the dry fingers teased his hole, the first two already thrusting inside him mercilessly as he felt the light touch on his erection, making it twitch in need. “nngh… Bruce…” Burying his hands in the other’s hair he pulled him down into a heated kiss, smashing their mouths together and trying to occupy the foreign territory with his tongue, still tasting the coffee and the bloody toothpaste.

“Hurry up…” he breathed against his lips, gasping once more as the third finger was shoved inside him, stretching, widening him, though it shouldn’t really be necessary since their last fucking session had been only a few hours ago. “You gonna fuck me or just playin’ around…” But before he could finish he was shoved against the table in his bed, the plate shattering on the floor as Bruce bent over him, pinning his wrists against the wood just above his heads with one hand, fumbling with his trousers with the other and quickly taking off his pants as well as his boxers.

“I should really teach you some discipline.” He growled, his voice as dark as Batman’s was, as he buried his teeth into the soft flesh of Jasons neck, removing the fingers and guiding his own, fully erected cock to the younger man’s entrance. Leaving red, hot bruises all over the pale skin of his former Robin’s chest he pushed inside, without a warning and all the way in with just one single thrust.

Jason bit his bottom lip to not scream at the sudden penetration but instead moaned and rocked his hips back, meeting each and every slow thrust, feeling like he would be driven insane if the other wouldn’t speed up a little. “…faster….” His breath unsteady and heavy he fumbled with the buttons of Bruce’s shirt, ripping them open since he couldn’t find the patience to undo them one after the other. But the other pretended to not hear him, or he didn’t want to listen and hot lips brushed over his ear-shell. “Beg.” Jason would’ve punched him if they weren’t in a situation like this and he was so very sure he could refuse it but without even wanting it his lips already formed the words Bruce was waiting for.

“Please…. Bruce… more. I need… more. Fuck me! Oh God… Fuck me hard!”   
  
He saw the other’s satisfied grin before he pressed his eyes shut and his fingernails scratched over the broad chest as the elder began to pound into him, hitting, no abusing his prostate with each and every single thrust, making him scream and wiggle on the table, stars dancing in front of his eyes and heat building up inside of him. Intense, so very intense heat, more like liquid fire through his veins, threatening to burn his whole body.

It had probably been the ridiculously long foreplay or just the way Bruce was thrusting into him but whatever it was, he didn’t last too long, his mind completely lost somewhere on the way, his head thrown back, fingernails digging deep into the other’s skin and his legs wrapped around his Ex-Mentor’s hips, pressing him harder against himself. With a scream he released himself, his seed covering both of their stomachs and the orgasm violently shaking his whole body. Tightening up even further as every single muscle inside him contracted at once, he felt Bruce being close as well and he pulled him down once more for a kiss, feeling the hot essence inside him after a few more thrusts and the pleasure shook him anew.

They both needed a few minutes to catch their breath, get their pulse back to normal before Bruce carefully pulled out and sank back into his chair, gesturing for Jason to sit on his lap. With a satisfied and a bit tired smile the young man obeyed the order and sat down, grabbing another Chili Dog and hungrily stuffing it into his mouth.

“Ya know… I could have breakfast like this every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing commissions at the moment! http://legolastheprettiestelf.tumblr.com/post/110014768302/fanfic-commissions


End file.
